Klaine's Fanfiction
by Rose1404
Summary: Histoire co-écrite avec l'auteur "GleefanKlaine". Une rencontre à la fête d'anniversaire de Santana changera la vie de Kurt Hummel. Badboy!Blaine. Mpreg!Kurt
1. Prologue

Les New Directions, attendant dans la salle de chant l'arrivé de Mr. Schuester, discuta entre eux quand Santana lança le sujet sur son anniversaire qui aura lieu ce week-end.

"Bon, qui vient à mon anniversaire ?" Demanda Santana

"C'est où?" demanda Sam

"Et y'aura qui?" questionna Rachel

"Il y aura le l'alcool ?" demanda Puck avec espoir

"Hey on se calme, déjà de 1 c'est chez un ami à moi à Westerville , de 2 il y aura vous , enfin si vous venez , de 3 bien évidement Puck qu'il y aura de l'alcool, c'est pas un fête sinon." rigola Santana." Donc qui vient ?"

"Bah moi" dit Sam

"MOI" cria Puck

Tout le Glee club accepta

* * *

"Tana?"

"Oui Kurtie?"

"Il y aura des beau mec à ta soirée?"

"Bah oui." répondit naturellement Santana

"Non de beau mec qui sont gay"

"Ah ouais y'en aura"

"Ils ressemble à quoi?"

"Tu verras, je te laisse la surprise de le découvrir."

"Mais c'est ton anniversaire pas le miens et de toute façon je suis pas sur de venir avec mon père."

"T'inquiète je gère papa Hummel"

"Ouais , bon je te tiens au courant"

"Bisous."

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard... Le jour de la fête._

"Papa, tu sais que je t'aime?"

"Tu veux quoi Kurt?"

"Bah rien je disais juste que je t'aimais."

"Moi aussi je t'aime mais tu me cache un truc."

"Bah non"

"T'es sur?" dit Burt en fixant Kurt avec des yeux qui disent 'J_e sais exactement que tu veux me demander un truc_'

"Bon d'accord ... Je peux allez à la soirée de Santana?"

"C'est quand?" demanda son père

"Ce soir."

"D'accord mais ... " commença Burt

"YES. MERCI PAPA." cria Kurt

"MAIS , tu rentre à 00:00 si tu rentre sinon tu es privé de sorti."

"Ouais, ouais."

"Et protège toi, je veux pas être grand père tout de suite hein."

"Papa" gémit Kurt en rougissant "Mais oui promis, de toute façon je n'ai pas de petit-ami alors je ne ferai rien."

"D'accord." Acquiesça Burt. "Allez va aider ta meilleure amie à préparer sa fête."

"J'y vais"

Kurt appela Santana pour la prévenir de son arrivé.

* * *

_A la fête..._

Kurt arriva devant une grande maison qui était décoré avec quelque ballon à l'extérieur il se gara et entra dans la maison.

Il vie Santana en train de préparer des verres

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SATAN!" cria Kurt en rigolant

"BON SANG, MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT CON, TU M'AS FAIT FLIPPER!"

"Je te dirai bien désolé, mais je le suis pas" dit Kurt en embrassant Santana sur la joue

"Tu es vraiment chiant et ...

Kurt ne l'écoutait plus car ses yeux s'était fixée sur la photo d'un jeune homme magnifique avec des boucle noirs, de magnifique yeux noisettes, des piercing aux sourcils et à l'oreille gauche.


	2. Chapitre 1

"Santana?"

"mmmh?"

"C'est qui me gars sur la photo?"

"C'est Blaine." répondit sa meilleure amie

"Attend tu ... Tu le connait!?"

"Bah ouais"

"Tu me la présentera?"

"Pas de ton équipe!"

"Ah ok dommage ..."

* * *

**Plus tard dans la soirée**

Les New directions était déjà tous là , les Warblers, qui sont des amis du cousin de Santana et qui connaissent la latina, arrivaient aussi

Kurt se servi un coca au bar (il ne boit pas d'alcool) quand il senti une présence à côté de lui une présence avec un parfum que Kurt n'oubliera jamais

Un mélange de Caramel et Menthe

"Je t'offre un verre sexy?"

Kurt rougis au surnom et tourna la tête

"Ah , euh , bah j'en ai déjà un merci." Dit-il timidement en montrant son verre. Il reconnu le jeune homme de la photo de tout à l'heure.

"Moi c'est Blaine sexy."

"Kurt"

"Bon je te l'offre ce verre?"

"Je ne bois pas d'alcool désolé"

"Ah dommage" dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil

Un silence s'installa entre jusqu'à ce que Kurt demande.

"Ça fais mal?"

"Hein?"

"Les piercings ça fais mal?."

"Ah non t'inquiète, mais toi avec ta peau de porcelaine, ça serait dommage de la gâcher."

Kurt rougis

"Merci"

"Ça te dit qu'on aille dans une chambre tout les deux?"

"On se connaît pas."

"Ah, d'accord, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson j'ai 20 ans je suis Gay. Mon père l'accepte pas , donc je vis avec ma mère qui, elle m'accepte, j'enchaîne les petit boulot et je chante avec mon groupe les Warblers, je suis le soliste et j'ai très envie de finir ma soirée avec toi et toi? »

"bah , euh moi c'est Kurt Hummel j'ai 16 ans, je suis gay. J'ai de la chance, mon père l'accepte, ma mère est morte quand j'avais 8 ans je suis au lycée McKinley a Lima et voilà"

"T'as pas envie de finir ta soirée avec moi? Parce que moi j'en ai bien envie"

"Euh pas vraiment"._ 'De toute façon si tu savais pourquoi, tu partirai en courant.'_

* * *

"Hey les gars?" Appela Santana. "Vous venez on fais un Action ou Vérité."

Tout le monde acquiesça

Il s'assirent tous par terre en cercle

Kurt en face de Blaine, avec Santana à sa droite et Quinn à sa gauche.

Blaine fit un clin d'œil à Kurt, ce qui le fit légèrement rougir.

"Je commence." annonça Finn. "Rachel, Action ou Vérité?"

"Vérité." répondit-elle

Est-ce que tu m'aimes?"

"Oui je t'aime."

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

"Bon Finchel c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on sait que vous vous aimez, Rachel a toi." dit Santana en levant les yeux aux ciel

"Ok euh, Brittany action ou Vérité?"

"Euh action" répondit la blonde

"Embrasse Santana." dit Rachel avec un sourire fière sachant que les deux adolescentes s'aimaient depuis bien longtemps

"D'accord"

Elle s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre.

"Oh désolé, Blaine Action ou vérité?"

"Action."

"Chante un chanson pour quelqu'un."

"Ok." dit il en se levant marchant jusqu'au piano

"Je vais chanter 'Teenage Dream' pour quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré ce soir, donc Kurt, sexy cette chanson est pour toi.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Kurt qui rougis quand il compris que la chanson était pour lui

La voix de Blaine était grave ce qui allais bien avec la chanson...

Quand il entendit Blaine chanté, Kurt resta bouche bée, sa voix était magnifique

**_I think you're pretty (Je pense que tu es belle)_**

**_Without any makeup on (Sans aucun maquillage)_**

**_I think you're funny (Je pense que tu es drôle)_**

**_When you tell the punchline wrong (Quand tu te plantes en racontant la fin d'une blague)_**

**_I knew you got me (Je savais que tu me comprenais)_**

**_When let your walls come down, down (Lorsque tu as baissé ta garde)_**

**_Before you met me (Avant que tu ne me rencontre)_**

**_I was alright, but things (j'allais bien , mais les choses)_**

**_Were kinda heavy (Etaient plutôt pénibles)_**

**_You brought me to life (Tu m'a ramené à la vie)_**

**_Now every February (Maintenant pour tous les mois de Février)_**

**_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine (Tu seras ma Valentine, Valentine)_**

Les yeux de Blaine ne lâchait pas ceux de Kurt une seconde, ce qui fit rougir celui-ci

**_We can dance, until we die (On peut dancer, jusqu'à en mourir)_**

**_You and I, will be young forever (Toi et moi, on sera jeune pour toujours)_**

**_You make me feel (Tu me fais sentir)_**

**_Like I'm livin' a (Comme si je vivais)_**

**_Teenage dream (Un rêve d'ado)_**

**_The way you turn me on (La manière dont tu m'enflammes)_**

**_I can't sleep (Je ne peux pas dormir)_**

**_Let's run away and (Alors fuyons et)_**

**_Don't ever look back, (Ne te retourne jamais)_**

**_Don't ever look back (Ne te retourne jamais)_**

**_My heart stops (Mon coeur s'arrête)_**

**_When you look at me (Quand tu me regardes)_**

**_Just one touch (Un seul contact)_**

**_Now baby I believe (Cherie a présent jecrois)_**

**_This is real (Que c'est la réalité)_**

**_So take a chance and (Donc saisis cette chance et)_**

**_Don't ever look back, (Ne te retourne jamais)_**

**_Don't ever look back (Ne te retourne jamais_**

**_And let you put your hands on me (te laisser poser tes mains sur moi)_**

**_In my skin tight jeans (dans mon jeans serré)_**

**_Be your teenage dream tonight (être ton rêve d'ado ce soir)_**

Une fois fini, tout le monde applaudirent et se remettent en cercle pour continuer le jeu

"Hey. Et si ont jouaient à 'Je n'ai jamais'? On commence par la phrase je n'ai jamais suivi d'un truc et si quelqu'un l'a fait, il doit boire, celui qui finit son verre le premier a perdu." expliqua Santana en donnant à tout le monde un verre même à Kurt, même si elle savait qu'il ne buvait pas.

Kurt accepta a contre cœur, juste pour faire plaisir à Santana

"Je commence." dit Blaine toujours en face de Kurt. "Je n'ai jamais détester Santana."

Presque tout le monde bu sauf Brittany, Thad (le cousin de Santana) et Kurt.

"Merci Blaine et les autre, je vous emmerde." dit Santana, ce qui fit rire tout le monde

"Je n'ai jamais embrasser quelqu'un." annonça Trent (Warblers)

Tout le monde rit une gorgée sauf Kurt ce qui choqua Blaine.

_'Comment personne n'a pu l'embrasser, il est sexy, et sa bouche' _pensa Blaine Blaine en regardant les lèvres de Kurt.

Blaine pris une décision, il se leva et attrape la main de Kurt. Le châtain le regarda en levant un sourcil

Blaine l'attrapa et l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre.

Il plaqua Kurt contre la porte le regarda intensément, Kurt resta figer, regardant Blaine droit dans ses yeux noisettes

Blaine pris les bras de Kurt es les mis au dessus de la tête de Kurt

Puis Blaine embrassa Kurt passionnément, Kurt aurai pus trouver ça dégouttant car Blaine avais encore le goût de l'alcool mais il trouva ça très agréable et finit par l'embrasser en retour. Après quelque minutes, Blaine demanda l'entrée des lèvres de Kurt avec ça langue, ce qui fit gémir Kurt, qui accepta en enlaçant le cou de Blaine tandis que celui-ci avais les sienne entouré autour de la taille de Kurt.

Blaine se recula et commença à embrasser la joue, la mâchoire et enfin le cou de Kurt et ses mains se baladèrent sur son corps mince. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleu (devenu presque noir d'excitation), gémissait le nom de Blaine. Quand Blaine commença a touché la ceinture de Kurt, celui-ci le repoussa ne voulant pas donné ça virginité à un 'inconnu'. Blaine le regarda, les lèvres gonflée et ses yeux avec un mélange de questionnement et d'excitation.

"Je suis désolé Blaine, mais je suis pas encore prêt à allé plus loin."

"C'est pas grave t'inquiète pas" dit Blaine en embrassant la joue de Kurt. "On descend?"

"D'accord ... Blaine?"

"Oui sexy?"

"Tu chantes et tu embrasses comme un dieu."

"Je le sais sexy." dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

Ils redescendirent et la fête continua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentré pour tout le monde.


	3. Chapitre 2

3 semaines ont passés depuis leur baiser et Kurt et Blaine se sont énormément rapproché, ils sont presque ensemble mais Kurt a peur a cause de son gène porteur qui lui permet de tomber enceinte. Blaine ne le sait toujours pas.

Blaine est déjà allez chez Kurt et vice versa.

Burt n'accepte pas vraiment Blaine il l'aime pas il le trouve trop Bad boy avec ses piercing et il préfère que son fils trouve quelqu'un de bien, pour lui Kurt est "absorbé par l'amour malgré tout" et Blaine va briser le cœur à son fils il le sait même s'il ne sont pas ensemble

"Papa?"

"Oui Kurt ?"

"Je peux allez chez Blaine?"

"Pourquoi?" demanda son père

"C'est mon meilleur ami papa ..."

"T'es sur?"

"Oui je suis sûr donc je peux y allez?"

"D'accord tu rentre à 23:00!"

"Bah justement ... Tu crois que le meilleur père du monde me laisserai dormir chez mon meilleur ami ce soir?" tenta Kurt "S'il te plait." supplia Kurt avec ses yeux de chiot auxquelles son père de peux pas résister

"Bon ok mais tu rentre demain à 8 heure."

"Oui merci papa, t'es le meilleur!"

"Ouais ouais."

* * *

Dans la chambre de Kurt...

"Allô Blaine?"

"Hey sexy, comment ça va?"

"Oui ça va, je peux toujours venir chez toi ce soir?"

"Bah ouais pourquoi? Tu sais qu'il y aura toujours une place pour toi chez moi, surtout dans mon lit."

Kurt rougis

"J'arrive vers 16:30 c'est bon?"

"Ok à toute à l'heure beau gosse."

Kurt prépara son sac, il y met son Pyjama, toute ses crème ainsi qu'une tenue de rechange pour le lendemain.

* * *

_Chez Blaine_

_"Toc toc"_

"Hey salut sexy" dit Blaine en ouvrant la porte avec son sourire terriblement craquant; il pourrai rendre n'importe quel hétéro gay rien qu'avec ce sourire

"Salut, ça va?"

"Oui et toi entre"

"Oui"

Kurt entre chez Blaine et va s'asseoir sur son canapé

"Alors tu veux faire quoi?" demanda Blaine

"Bah je sais pas, on peut regardé "moulin rouge"? S'il te plait s'il te plait." demanda Kurt avec ses yeux de chiot

"Ok ok , pas la peine de faire ses yeux là." dit Blaine levant les yeux aux ciel. Il se leva et alla chercher du pop-corn et le film.

Pendant le film Kurt se mis de plus en plus près de Blaine jusqu'à avoir sa tête sur son torse et ses jambe sur celles de Blaine, la main rassurante de Blaine viens de poser sur sa hanche.

"Tu dors?" demanda Blaine à la fin du film.

"Non." dit Kurt en levant la tête pour se retrouvé très près de la bouche du bouclée

Kurt regardait entre les yeux de Blaine et sa bouche

Blaine le remarqua et souri il se pencha pour être à quelque millimètre des lèvres qu'il n'a goûter qu'une seul fois, seul Kurt décide s'ils s'embrasse, le châtain ferma ses yeux.

Ils allaient s'embrasser quand soudain, une sonnerie retenti

"Merde c'est mon téléphone désolée ..." jura Blaine

"T'inquiète ..."

_**(Au téléphone)**_

_**"Sebastian?"**_

_**"Blaine , il est parti" annonça Sebastian en pleure**_

_**"Merde, désolée vieux, je viens te voir demain promis.**_

_**"Tu peux pas venir maintenant?"**_

_**"Non je peux pas désolé à demain vieux."**_

_**"A demain ..."**_

Blaine raccrocha "Fais chier ..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda le plus jeune

"Rien un pote qui vient de se faire plaquer par un connard"

"Ah ok ..."

"Bon où en étions-nous?" demanda Blaine en se rapprochant de Kurt pour se mettre dans la même position que tout à l'heure

"Je crois qu'on en était là" répondu Kurt en embrassant Blaine. Au début c'était timide mais Blaine demanda l'accès avec sa langue, Kurt accepta avec un gémissement.

Le plus vieux se mis en califourchon sur Kurt il embrasse sa joue, en dessous son oreille, son cou

Il commença à enlever le tee shirt du châtain mais celui ci l'arrêta

"Blaine."

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il en continuant de l'embrasser

"Arrête, j'ai très envie de toi aussi mais je suis pas encore près s'il te plait."

"Oh, heu ok ..." Dit Blaine en s'asseyant à côté de Kurt, déçu

"Hey, c'est pas parce que je suis pas près qu'on peux pas continuer à s'embrasser." dit Kurt en s'approchant de Blaine mais celui-ci le repoussa

"Je suis fatigué, tu viens sexy?"

"Oui, elle est où ta salle de bain?"

"Deuxième porte à droite de ma chambre."

"Ok merci." répondit Kurt en prenant son sac.

* * *

_PDV__ Kurt_

Je me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai les joue rougis, les lèvres gonflée a cause de notre baiser, j'aimerai tellement allez plus loin mais à cause de ce putain de gène, j'ai peur...

Qui voudrait d'un gars qui peut tomber enceinte...

Sûrement pas le beau Blaine Anderson, je vais quand même tenter ma chance, je ne lui dirai rien.

* * *

_PDV externe_

Kurt fini de mettre ses crème, se brossa les dents et sorti de la salle de bain

"Tu m'attend sexy? Moi aussi faut que je me douche."

Il se glisse dans le lit, il ne sais pas si Blaine dort à droite ou à gauche alors il va au côté droit.

Il attendit Blaine et quand celui-ci sortit, Kurt resta bouche bée

Blaine ne portait rien d'autre d'une paires de boxeur noir, ces boucle encore mouillé dégoulinais jusque sur son torse, il avais un tatouage sur le bas du ventre, ainsi que sur son épaule

"Sexy? Sexy ? Kurt ?"

"Quoi?" demanda Kurt en sortant de ses pensée

"Ferme ta bouche, t'es presque en train de baver" dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

"Oh et sexy?"

"Mmh?"

"Le côté droit c'est mon côté" dit Blaine avant de sauter sur Kurt et d'embrasser tout son visage, son cou

"Blaine ..."

"Je sais on vas pas plus loin moi je veux juste un bisou."

"Ah pas besoin de me le répété deux fois." dit Kurt en embrassant Blaine

Blaine s'éloigna de la bouche de Kurt vers son cou.

"Blaine?" appelle Kurt pendant que le bouclée fit un suçon dans le cou de Kurt pour 'marquer son Territoire'

"Mmh?"

"Tu sais que si mon père me voit avec ton suçon il va savoir que c'est toi et je pourrai plus venir" dit Kurt avant de gémir quand Blaine suça sa marque plus fort

"Tu mettra un foulard" dit Blaine en embrassant sa 'marque'

"Eh, je me pose la question" dit tout à coup Blaine en s'éloignant, Kurt gémit à la perte

"Oui Blaine ?"

"On est ensemble?"

Kurt s'écarte d'un coup

"Bah je-je sais pas" _qui voudrait de moi pensa t-il_

"Ok alors Mr Kurt Hummel -"

"Elisabeth"

"Hein?"

"Quand tu veux me parlé 'sérieusement', tu dois m'appeler par mon nom complet et Elisabeth, c'est mon deuxième prénom"

"Ah ok, alors Kurt Elisabeth Hummel voulez-vous être mon petit ami?"

"Mmh je sais pas je vais y réfléchir"

"Oh ok ..." répondit le bouclé, déçu en se mettant dos à Kurt

"Hey, c'était une blague, bien sur que je veux être ton petit ami mais pour le moment j'aimerai que ça reste secret."

"C'est vrai?" demanda Blaine avec un sourire éclatant

"Bah oui, mais j-"

Il fut couper par les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes.

Après 1 heure à s'embrasser, se câliner, il vont se coucher mais Kurt oublia de mettre le réveil...


	4. Chapitre 3

Kurt fut réveiller par la sonnette de la porte, en ce réveillant il vit qu'il n'était pas chez lui et ce remémora la soirée de la veille, il est en couple avec Blaine Anderson. Il faudra qu'il raconte tout à Santana.

Après plusieurs minutes à regarder Blaine, le bruit de la sonnette le fit sortir de ses pensée, il regarda son téléphone et se leva d'un coup, il avait 34 appels manqué de son père et plus de 50 message

"C'est pas vrai, il est 11:20, Blaine. Blaine réveille toi.

Pour tenté de le réveiller, il lui fit des bisous sur la joue, le cou, ses lèvres.

"Sexy si tu continue, on ne sortira pas de ce lit."

"Blaine ça sonne à la porte."

"Bah vas-y je t'attend." marmonna Blaine, encore endormi

"Ok j'y vais ..."

Kurt se leva et alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un grand garçon aux yeux marron, des cheveux châtain assez foncé, il a les yeux rouge comme s'il avait pleuré toute la nuit

"C'est pour quoi?"

"Est-ce que Blaine est là?"

Blaine! C'est pour toi."

"C'est qui?" demanda Blaine en descendant

Il arriva et vit que c'était Sebastian.

"Seb? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Bon moi je vais aller me préparer." dit Kurt en embrassant Blaine sur la joue avant de partir.

Mais Kurt fit semblant de partir, il resta dans le couloir de façon à entendre leurs conversations.

"Encore une de tes conquête?" sourit Sebastian

"Nan, c'est du sérieux cette fois. J'espère rester longtemps avec lui Seb."

"Roh ça va hein ... , tu le connais depuis longtemps?"

"Assez oui, pourquoi?"

Kurt n'écouta pas plus et alla se préparer...

20 minute plus tard

Kurt entra dans le salon mais Blaine n'y était plus, il se dirigea vers la cuisine quand deux bras viennent entouré sa taille par derrière, avec une odeur qu'il reconnait parfaitement.

"Tu peux pas prévenir?" demanda Kurt en se retournant

"Non, j'aime bien quand t'es surpris"

"Mmh ... Bon moi je doit y allez c'est pas que j'ai cours exceptionnellement cet aprèm mais bon"

"Mmh okay , on se voit quand?"

"Je sais pas, parce que mon père va me tuer il m'avais dit 8:00 il est 11:50"

"Ok"

"Bisous!" Kurt lui fit un léger bisous sur la joue puis il se retourna mais Blaine n'est pas d'accord

Il lui attrapa le poignet le recolla à son torse et l'embrassa avec amour

Ce fut les lèvre gonflé et les joues rougie que Kurt quitta l'appartement de Blaine

Quand Kurt arriva chez lui il souffla et entra, il trouva son père assis sur son fauteuil, rouge de colère, Kurt reçu un SMS ce qui fit sonner son téléphone

"Content de voir qu'il marche." lança Burt en montrant du doigt le téléphone

"Papa, je suis désolé, on a regarder un film on s'est endormie et j'ai pas fais gaffe j'ai pas mis mon réveil désolé

"Je ne veux plus que tu vois ce garçon Kurt."

"Mais ..."

"Y'a pas de mais, c'est comme ça tu ne le vois plus et de plus tu es priver de sorti pendant trois semaine!, bref, maintenant je t'emmène en cours."

"Faut que j'me change."

"Tu écouteras ce qu'on te dit la prochaine fois."

Le trajet fut silencieux et gênant

Une fois arriver Kurt sortit dans un bruit ni un regard vers son père

"Et Kurt ?" celui-ci se retourna vers son père

"Mmh?"

"Tu me déçois beaucoup."

Kurt souleva les épaule et repartit sans un regard à son père

Le châtain avait hâte de voir Santana et tout lui raconter dans les moindre détaille il attendu l'heure du glee club, qui arriva enfin et s'installa à côté de Santana (dans tout les autres cours il est pas à côté de Santana)

"SATAN!"

"Oui porcelaine?"

"Je sors avec luiiii!"

"Qui ça?"

"Bah Blaine, bon sang t'es nul comme meilleure amie, avec qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre."

Avant que Santana ne puisse répondre, Mr Schuester arriva

"Bonjours jeunes gens"

"Mr Schuester?"

"Oui Rachel?"

"Je pense que le solo devrait être chantée par moi, pendant que les autres danseront autour de moi, ensuite nous pourront encaînée avec un duo parfaitement chantée entre moi et Finn."

"Ferme la un peu le troll, pourquoi pas un solo de Mercedes et un duo de moi et Kurt?" lança Santana avec un regard noir à la brune

"Tout simplement parce que je suis là plus talentueuse et la capitaine du Glee club."

"T'es vraiment qu'une sale petite -"

"Kurt?" appela Emma Pillsbury.

"Oui?"

"Tu peux venir me voir s'il te plait, avec Santana." sachant que Santana viendrai quand même

Kurt et Santana suivirent Mlle Pillsbury dans le couloir.

"Kurt ton père a eu une crise cardiaque je suis désolée, il est a l'hôpital -"

Il n'écouta pas la suite, son père était à l'hôpital, la dernière pensée qu'il avait eu de lui était qu'il l'avait déçu

Il s'évanoui dans les bras de sa meilleure amie avec les yeux baigner de larmes.


End file.
